Serenity Wheeler
Serenity Wheeler aka Shizuka Kawai in the manga, and in the Japanese version of the anime series. She is a minor character in Yu-Gi-Oh!. Serenity is Joey's younger sister. The two were separated at a very young age when their parents got divorced. In both the anime and in the manga, Serenity is depicted as being a sweet natured, gentle, fragile and dependent young girl. She has a small fragile body, flowing auburn (brown/red) hair, and gentle dull greenish brown eyes. Throughout the whole series she is pictured as gentle but strong, with a never changing attitude of high spirits. Background It's unknown when her birthday is or what day it actually is. Despite that she enjoyed spending time with her older brother. Serenity and her older brother Joey both were sadly however separated at a very young age due to their parents' divorce, and Serenity had went to live with her mother by force who was working as a nurse, while Joey had no choice but to live with his father who was an alcoholic gambler. Personality Serenity Wheeler is described as a gentle natured, and compassionate teenage girl who is rather dependent on her friends. She also seems to be generally more timid than the other females. She is also shown to be extremely trusting to the point of naivety, by believing Tristan when he says, in an attempt to impress her during her recovery from her operation, that he taught Joey everything he knows about Duel Monsters. However Serenity has shown to have her own inner strength, such as when she took off all of her eye bandages to see for the first time, and to save Joey from drowning by diving into the water alone. Serenity also after an inward struggle of self blame, was the key to defeating Nezbitt and she had pulled through in the end. Optimism seems to be one of her key features, which one would need to survive nearly going blind, and being aware she may not get the operation. Prior to the Duelist Kingdom saga, Serenity was separated from her older brother Joey to go live with their mother when their parents got divorced, but they seemed to have kept in contact over the years, as Serenity looks up to him and they both love each other dearly; during the Duelist Kingdom saga Joey is seen to have a picture of her in his wallet. Joey often states that Serenity was his biggest inspiration throughout Duelist Kingdom, and Battle City. She shares a strong bond with Tea Gardner, and Mai Valentine. Tea even takes her sight seeing at one point. Serenity's character is portrayed as a very beautiful young girl, by capturing the romantic interests of both Tristan and Duke. This leads them to constantly argue over her during the Battle City arc, and both eventually end up giving her their number. It is never shown if she ever liked either of them as more than friends, though she is always amused at their antics, and even looks relieved at one point where Tristan drags Duke away from her. But she did seem to be more fond of Tristan than of Duke. Her innocent nature was even able to make one as self-centered as Seto Kaiba be considerate enough to get medical help for Ryo Bakura even during the Battle City Tournament. In season 0 her personality is still the same except that she lives in the hospital because she has an unknown illness. She also wishes that Joey can bring his friends over whenever he visits her since he only visits her by himself. Appearance Serenity Wheeler's character design was overseen by Kazuki Takahashi. In the Duel Monsters anime, Serenity has brown eyes, thick eyebrows and long brown hair. She has light pale skin. She wears light blue shorts and long white socks with Blue sneakers. Her top is a sleeveless pink, and white shirt with a high collar that is worn on top of a short sleeved yellow shirt. She does not change this outfit throughout the series except when she is in the hospital, where she wears simple pink pajamas. The photo Joey has of her in his wallet shows her dressed in a sailor fuku common to middle school students in Japan. In the manga, she wears longer sleeves and jeans rather than the shorter clothes that she wears in the anime series. In Season 0, her appearance is still the same. Except that her hair is light baby blue instead and that her eyes are black. Including that she wears hospital clothes since she lives in the hospital. Abilities Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist Manga When Joey Wheeler receives a video tape from Serenity. In it, she tells him that time is running out for her because she needs an operation to repair her eyesight or else she will go blind. The operation however, is very expensive and to pay for it, Joey needs to win the three hundred thousand dollar prize at the Duelist Kingdom tournament. Despite not having an invitation, Joey is allowed on the ship after Yami Yugi gives him one of his Star Chips. Yami Yugi also gives him the three hundred-thousand dollars he won to Joey so he can pay for Serenity's eye operation. After her eye operation, Battle City begins. Serenity spends most of the tournament in the hospital recovering with Tristan and Duke taking care of her. She finally removes the bandages around her eyes and sees clearly for the first time when the entire gang is sent to the Domino Pier. Serenity is present, but Joey is rescued by Kaiba, who simply drops the key needed into the water, after the Duel between a brainwashed Joey and Yugi. Afterwards, she hangs out with the gang for the finals and becomes friends with Mai Valentine and Tea Gardner, who both treat her like a younger sister. Serenity was in charge of taking care of Mai, who was unconscious after losing to Yami Marik. During Joey's Duel, he fainted and lost the Duel. When the tournament ended, she went back to Japan. 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime)' Duelist Kingdom arc Joey Wheeler receives a video tape from Serenity. In it, she tells him that time is running out for her because she needs an operation to repair her eyesight or else she will go blind. The operation, however, is very expensive and to pay for it, Joey needs to win the three million dollar prize at the Duelist Kingdom tournament. Despite not having an invitation, Joey is allowed on the ship after Yugi gives him one of his Star Chips. Yugi also gives him the three million dollars he won to Joey so he can pay for Serenity's eye operation. Battle City arc After her operation, Battle City begins. Serenity spends most of the tournament in the hospital recovering with Tristan taking care of her. She finally removes the bandages around her eyes and sees clearly for the first time when the entire gang is sent to the Domino City Pier, where Yugi and a controlled Joey are Dueling. After Joey breaks free from Marik, he and Yugi are dragged into the ocean. Joey sets Yugi free from his shackles and Serenity dives in with the key for Joey's chains and saves him. In the manga Shizuka is present, but Joey is instead rescued by Kaiba, who simply drops the key needed into the water. Afterwards, she hangs out with the gang for the finals and becomes friends with Mai Valentine and Tea Gardner, who both treat her like a younger sister. Virtual World arc The Battle City blimp got sucked into a mechanical fortress in the sea, by Noah Kaiba. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Serenity, Duke, Kaiba and Mokuba exited the blimp, where they were greeted by a projection of the Big Five, who explained that they got trapped in the Virtual World, after they failed to trap Kaiba there, during the Legendary Heroes game. For that they hate Yugi and his friends for helping Kaiba. Having Kaiba as a common enemy, Noah uploaded their minds into his computer system. Using an altered form of Duel Monsters, they planned to face the gang in order to claim possession of their bodies, so that they may exist in the real world. The group were then transported to a virtual jungle, where they are given a demonstration of the Deck Master rules. The Big Five then separated the gang, by making holes appear under them. She Duels once alongside Tristan Taylor, and Duke Devlin against a member of the Big Five, Nezbitt but is not very experienced as noted by Yugi. She goes into a state of shock after Tristan loses, feeling responsible for getting him involved in the first place, but regains her confidence and, reflecting on the basic rules she learned from Tristan earlier, and barely wins the duel. After the Duel, the gang tried to find Tristan, before the Big Five took his body. They briefly met up with Kaiba and Mokuba, but were attacked by Nezbitt in possession of Tristan's body. The real Tristan in the body of a robot monkey helped them fight the imposter. However Nezbitt kidnapped Mokuba and Kaiba took off after him, leaving the others to think about what to do with the monkey, not knowing it was really Tristan. The group took a pick-up truck to go after Kaiba. On the way, they found out the monkey was Tristan after he accidentally flipped a switch, allowing him to speak normally. Noah transported Yugi, Téa and Kaiba back to their friends, where they were confronted by the Big Five, now all sharing possession of Tristan's body. Yugi and Joey teamed-up to duel them in order to win back Tristan's body. Although Yugi and Joey won, the Big Five attempted to steal their bodies, but Noah took them away, along with Tristan's body, before they could. Since Noah designed the robot monkey, Yugi and his friends searched it for clues. Yugi pushed a red button, which transported them to a virtual Kaiba Land. From there the gang took a handcar through a subway and wound up on the scene of Noah and Seto Kaiba's Duel. Noah won and turned Seto and Mokuba to stone. This caused Yugi to get mad and change to Yami, who accused Noah of foul play, as he had used Mokuba as a shield to help him win. As Yami, Yugi combined his Deck with Seto's and continued the Duel. Noah gradually turned Yugi's friends to stone as Yami Yugi dueled, until none of them were left. Yugi then offered Yami Yugi support, and took him to his soul room. Inside he brought Yami Yugi to a room containing his recent memories, where everyone, who had been turned to stone offered their support. Back in virtual reality, Yami imagined Yugi's friends giving him the cards drawn by "Card of Sanctity". With this, Yami Yugi Summoned Kaiba's three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" to win the Duel against Noah. After the Duel, Noah attempted to steal Yugi's body and escape to the real world, but the power of the Millennium Puzzle forced him back. After Noah found out that Gozaburo had been using him, he tried to help everyone escape the virtual world and took them to a virtual Domino City. The group got separated and met-up again, minus the Kaibas. Having realized Noah double crossed them, Yugi started to blame himself for trusting Noah. Gozaburo had monsters attack Yugi and his friends as they looked for a way out, but Yugi and Joey fought them off by Summoning monsters from their Decks. Noah, having stolen Mokuba's body and escaped to the real world, organized a missile attack to destroy the fortress, including the servers for the virtual world. After having a change of heart, he contacted the group and explained that they must get out out quickly before the virtual world is destroyed. Noah told them to go the arcade. Yugi, Duke and Joey fought off more of Gozaburo's monsters, while Téa, Serenity and Tristan went there. When Yugi, Duke and Joey got to the arcade, Noah asked Yugi to go and get Seto before returning himself. Yugi complied and went to the KaibaCorp building, catching Seto shortly after he beat Gozaburo in a Duel. Gozaburo took the form of a monster and chased the two. Noah instructed them to jump off the building. With no other option they complied and awoke in the real world, before hitting the ground. Yugi, Kaiba and Mokuba ran to escape the fortress before the missile strike and were helped onto the moving blimp by Joey and Tristan, shortly before the fortress got destroyed. Battle City Finals arc Serenity was in charge of taking care of Mai Valentine, who was unconscious after losing to Yami Marik. During Joey's Duel she was asked by Ishizu Ishtar to go and see the Duel while she took care of Mai, but when she arrived, Joey fainted and lost the Duel. When the tournament ended, she went back to Japan. One day, Téa was walking through Domino City and met with Serenity. Téa showed the city to Serenity, she explained where some Duels took place and other important events. She then tells Tea that she has to meet her mom somewhere, and leaves. She told Tea goodbye as she left. Waking the Dragons arc Serenity is seen briefly in the Waking the Dragons arc, when Joey calls her to say goodbye. Ceremonial Battle arc She appears as a montage narrated by Maximillion Pegasus just before the Ceremonial Battle, as Pegasus says that everyone who Yugi and his friends met was destined to play a role in his journey. She is not seen again until the last episode during the Japanese version's end credits, though only in the Japanese version. Quotes *You promise *Your the best big brother ever. Relationships 'Her Mother' 'Her father' 'Joey Wheeler' 'Yugi Muto' Yami Yugi Tea Gardner Mai Valentine Tristan Taylor Duke Devlin Ishizu Ishtar Mokuba Kaiba Seto Kaiba Knownable Relatives *'Mr. Wheeler' (Father/divorced) *'Mrs. Wheeler' (Mother) *'Joey Wheeler' (Older Brother) *'Tea Gardner' and Mai Valentine (Best Friends) Trivia *Her birthday is and her bloodtype is. *Her favorite food is. While her least favorite food is. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Mika Sakenobe, Michiko Neya (Season 0) *'English' : Lisa Oritz all information on Serenity Wheeler came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Serenity_Wheeler Gallery Shizuka-ep118-28.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females